dreamscape317fandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers
The Avengers is a large cave system underneath the dreamscape home, built by Thanos. It serves as the first Raids. It was released on 3 may 2018. Location The avengers raid can be located in the avengers dungeon , which can be quickly accessed via the command ::avengers. This will require the player to have a party of at least 5 total players to begin the raid. Otherwise, players will not be able to start the raid Once 5 players are gathered, all will be teleported into the avengers mines/dungeon. Mechanics First Boss: Ant Man This boss has a healing effect; whenever this boss shrinks down to his miniature form DO NOT HIT HIM. When hitting him in his miniature form all of your hits will be blue hit markers and all damage will heal him instead. TIP: When he shrinks go kill the Vision nearby to save some time. Second Boss: Vision Nothing special about this NPC; just kill it and move on to the next one. Third Boss: Iron Man Head North from Ant Man and you will find Iron Man in the corner; this is a single-target zone. Soloing Iron Man will require high-level gear and soulsplit to withstand the high damage from Iron Man. Tip: Lure Iron Man out to multi-level combat area so the rest of your team can help kill.(Only Be Damaged By MAGIC) Fourth Boss: Dr Strange Nothing special about this boss; just kill it and continue down the path on to your next target. Fifth Boss: Hulk Hulk is a heavy-hitting melee boss Trap him in the corner of the tunnel and you will be able to kill him without taking damage. Sixth Boss: Spider man This boss has high DPS and the team should send in the player with the best tank gear to try and survive his attacks while the rest of the team attacks. Seventh Boss: Captain America Nothing special with this boss, just mow it down with your team. Eighth Boss: Drax the Destroyer This is right around the bend on the southern path- no special effects Ninth Boss: Black Panther North from Drax you'll find Black Panther- nothing special about this boss either. BOSS TIME! Ultron: Kill Ultron first due to the fact there is no prayer protection. Thanos will sometimes drag you in but just run back out on the floor when this happens. Pray soulsplit during the entirety of the fight Thanos: Second step of the boss room is killing Thanos; He switches prayers frequently so having a mixed attack style team will benefit you here. (Range/Mage) When Thanos yells "MIND!" he will drag you towards him, no need to panic just run back out into the zone away from him and continue your attacks. Thanos will heal throughout the fight; outlast him and you complete the raid! Communication and teamwork is needed for players to defeat the bosses and complete the raid. Bosses *Ant Man *Vision *Iron Man *Dr. Strange *Hulk *Spider Man *Captain America *Drax the Destroyer *Black Panther *Ultron/Thanos (Final Boss) Rewards Player rewards are based on "Total Damaged dealt" points. As the team collects more points, they have an increased chance of obtaining First Place. Individually, these points determine what common rewards are given and the quantity of these rewards. If a player dies in a raid, they will lose 100% of the points that they had before their death and be "kicked" out of the raid. The current maximum amount of points attainable per player is ? points. Loot table Successfully completing the raid will award the people who survived points based on the damage leader board as follows: 1st Place: 5 points 2nd Place: 4 points 3rd Place: 3 points 4th Place: 2 points 5th Place: 1 Point The avengers store can be accedes by the avenger master Avengers Shop